LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ---- 'Sunday 5th August 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 9 Common Sands, 2 Green Sands, 3 Lapwing, juv Shelduck, Greylag Goose 3 Willow Warblers (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, juvenile Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre WWT: 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 13 Teal, 14 Shoveler, 8 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 Kingfisher, 8 Cetti's Warbler (Adam Salmon). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Willow Warblers early morning (Pete Mantle). At least 4 Chiffchaff & 2 ad & at least 2 juv Reed Warbler, Highgate 1 pond; 1 Shoveler, Sanctuary Pond; Kingfisher, Hampstead 1 Pond (Frank Nugent). *Regent's Park: 1 ad Lesser Whitethroat (W end of Cricket Pen, area 31 at 09:20; Park's first of 'autumn' migration), 1 juv Common Whitethroat (location same as for LW above), 1 ad Garden Warbler (Leaf Yard Wood, area 41 at 08:20; greyish cast to plumage, with no significant buffyness below), 4+ Willow Warbler. Calm morning after brisk S winds so far this month (birdman_euston). *Ten Acre Wood area: Hobby, 23 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover successfully bred, Skylark, 2 Treecreeper, m Reed Bunting, 11 Linnets (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley: fem Sparrowhawk, 20+ Pied Wagtail, 30+ Swallow, 21 House Martin, 10+ Swift, 30+ Goldfinch, 4 Bullfinch. (Ian Ellis) *Walthamstow res:20+ Common Sandpiper,Garden Warbler,Lesser Whitethroat (KJMcmanus). *West Molesey: Common Sandpiper over my garden in Hurst Road, calling at 07.30. (Adam Cheeseman) *Yeading Brook: Pheasant heard, f Kestrel, Sparrowhawk juv heard +then both parents + 1 juv in air, 2 Swift, Skylark, 6+ Meadow Pipits, Willow Warbler, Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 4th August 2012' *Alexandra Park: Common Tern, 35+ Swifts, new Mallard brood of 8 ducklings New River (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 11 Common Sands, 3 Lapwing, 5 Wilow Warblers, juv Shelduck & c150 Swift (Brent Birders) *Bromley-by-Bow (Abbey Creek): Common Sandpiper, 5 Swift over (Stuart Fisher) *East Dulwich (Dunstans Road, Back Garden): 2 Hobby over together (1 with prey) in direction of Dulwich Wood (Martin Stevens). *Fulham Reach (Thames 8/8.40): 1 Common Sandpiper, 4 Swift heading West, 1 juv Lesser Black-backed Gull with parent (Nathalie Mahieu). *Horsenden Hill: 5 Crossbill E/SE at 10.10. Also apparently 2 Sparrowhawk broods and Small Red-eyed Damselfly (Andy Culshaw). *Hyde Park/Serpentine: 1 very nervous Coot took flight as I watched start of Olympic Triathlon on TV - as I have contributed to the BTO NRS Scheme for last 5 years - I just wonder what damage has been done by the Olympics being held in Hyde Park/Serpentine. They started actual games today and no birds seen in usual nesting areas from what shown on TV! So wonder what impact it's had? Just a thought?(Michael Mac). *King George V Res: 50+ Common Sandpiper ( 1 flock of 18 birds flew south together), large flock of House Martins drifted South,10 Sand Martin, 50+ Swifts (Tony Clancy) *Lee Valley: Wood Sandpiper '(adult), 2 Green Sandpiper & 15 Lapwing at Cornmill meadows, Also 4 Green Sandpipers & 3 Little Egrets at Hall Marsh scrape (J.Murray & Snr). *London Wetland Centre: 1 (mainly) summer plumage Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2+1 Common Tern flying SW, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, c.20 Swift, c.12 Sand Martin, lots of Reed Warbler, 1/2 Chiffchaff, 2 Cetti's Warbler plus Peregrine seen (Martin Honey). *Rainham Marshes area: Marsh Harrier, 2 juvenile Cuckoo, summer plumaged Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Whimbrel, 3 Common Sandpiper, 5 Oystercatcher, 10+ Yellow-legged Gull, 10 Swift (Stuart Fisher). 'Friday 3rd August 2012 *Alexandra Park: Swift, Common Tern 0630 (Bob Watts). *Olympic Park - Greenway Entrance - 1 Swallow enjoying the insects over the planted wallflower beds (jo East) *Brent Reservoir: 7 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, juv Shelduck (Brent Birders)' *Catford SE6 River Pool: 4 Sparrowhawks, 2 young 2 adults, great views (Terry Wilson). *Crayford Marshes: female Garganey flew along the creek, then flew over to University Way; Whimbrel, 22 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, 3 Greenshank, 12 Common Sandpiper, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 juvenile Sedge Warbler, Corn Bunting, 16 Dunlin, 2 Ringed Plover, 3 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): 4 Common Swift (Neil Batten). *Leyton, Marsh Lane: f Crossbill flew West @ 13:10 (Paul Whiteman) Yay House/patch tick! *Little Britain Lake: Kingfisher, 2 Blackcaps, 1 Chiffchaff, Grey Heron, Swallow, 2 Swift, 8+ Greylag, not a good sight coot strangled by fishing line hanging on from a bush (Sue Giddens). *Mile End: 4+ Swift west 11am (Bob Watts). *Greenwich Peninsular Ecology Park: 2 Little Grebe with four young, Common Tern feeding chick, 1 Water Rail calling, 1 Reed Warbler, 150+ Black-headed Gull on foreshore, 1 Swift. Also 2 Red-eyed Damselfly (Ben Green). *Regent's Park: 2 juv Garden Warbler, 1 juv Common Whitethroat (both in Cricket Pen, area 31), 1 juv male Kestrel (Wetland Pen, area 32), 135 Black-headed Gull (only one juv), 9 House Martin, 5 Swift, 3 summer-resident Chiffchaffs calling, 2 Willow Warbler calling. Little obvious passerine migration observed in the Park during brisk S winds of the last few days, except for a few Willow Warblers moving through and out (birdman_euston). *South Kensington: Peregrine over Queen's Gate Gardens at roof-top level heading NE at 18.30 (Martin Honey). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 6+ Swifts 1245 (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GP: Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Buzzard (Steve Blake). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (Lockwood) Crossbill, Redshank, Hobby (K. J. Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 14+ House Martin, 30 + Swift, 20 + Chiffchaff, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 10 + Common Whitethroat, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (male + juv), Grey Heron, Little Grebe, 8 Meadow Pipit, 1 Skylark (NickCroft/Steve Thorpe). *Woodside Park N12: four Sand Martin flew south over Westbury Road gardens (garden tick :) at 10:30. (Ian Ellis). 'Thursday 2nd August 2012' *Alexandra Park: 16 Swifts, 2 Common Terns (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 2 Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing (Andrew Self). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Stock Dove, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) + first Jersey Tiger Moth of the year. *Catford SE6 (River Pool): Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler, Blackcap, 3 Sparrowhawk 2 young, 5 Swifts, Jersey Tiger (terry Wilson) *Chiswick House: 1 Black-headed Gull, 3 Coot broods (including a tiny chick and an almost full size juv sharing a nest) & 2 more nests, 2 Grey Heron, 8 Mute Swan (2 adults, 6 cygnets), 6 Tufted Duck (Matt Reed). *Crayford Marshes: 36 Yellow-legged Gull, Whimbrel, 4 Greenshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, 10 Common Sandpiper, 4 Corn Bunting, 19 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 2 Black-tailed Godwits on flooded paddock, 8 Common Sandpipers, 1 Common Tern (the cooling water outflow from Barking Power Station, which is in the middle of the river off the golf centre, has been modified this year and no longer attracts large feeding flocks of gulls and terns), 1 Lesser Whitethroat (John Archer) *Dartford Crossing (M25): Group of 9 ducks (Shoveler-sized) bobbing on the high tide beneath the QE2 Bridge on the Essex side, black heads and white fronts/breast, poss sawbilled. Did anyone else see these? What were they? (Geoff Crabtree). Juvenile Sheld-duck (Tony Clancy). Thanks, Tony --GC. *East Finchley Allotment: Willow Warbler 11am ish (Dawn Painter) *Galllions Reach: 1 Turnstone, 1 Ringed Plover, 4 Redshanks, 10 lapwing, 8 Common Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher, 1 Common Tern, 11 Swift, Chiffchaff. (Gary A James). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Common Tern pair with 1 young, Coot and Moorhen broods, Little Grebe with 1 young. Also Red-eyed Damselfies, Brown Hawkers. Jersy Tiger just outside park (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Crossbills SW at 0725, 2 Linnets over, 50 Swifts circling over fairground site, Kingfisher at Ham.1 ( Pete Mantle) *Hanwell W7: 12+ Swift hawking overhead my garden which is hardly a record number but better than the 2 I usually see each evening, Hobby drifted West around 19:30 (Rob Mills) *Heathrow Airport: 2 Black Redstart (m, juv) this juv appeared to be developing white wing patches so presumably m? If you are reading this and are the person(s) that entered the gates at the end of Exeter Road into the Babcock compound early this morning to look for the Black Redstart and a friend(s) of the gent I watched wandering the car park until asked to leave please do consider Heathrow is a highly security conscious area ''(Rob Mills). So much for high security! *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: fem Pochard with 2 juv, 2 Blackcap, 2 Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, Teal (juv), Grey Wagtail (juv) (M Bournat) *New Cross: Hobby seen from train just NW of New Cross Station at 1803hrs (Rob Innes). *Pinner, Ruislip Woods & Haste Hill Golf course. Nine miles at sub 8 min mile pace this morning, 5 miles later. Saw a few dogs en route and also saw the Ruislip lido and plenty of litter. Totally irrelevant in keeping with yesterdays post about fish in a pond (Richard Francis UK ranked runner and birder) Did actually come across a flock of 21 Mistle Thrushes on the golf course. *Southmere Lake, Thamesmead: 2 Egyptian Geese (John Archer). *Stoneleigh Broadway: Probable flock of 7 '''Crossbills' flew low west over at 08.20 heading towards Ewell Court. Not viewed through optics and only present for say, 20 seconds, but the flight call sounded very good for this species (although I haven't seen or heard a crossbill for a long time. Apologies) (Neil Batten). *Totteridge Valley: 2 Common Buzzards, one a juvenile, together on dead tree, Sparrowhawk, male Kestrel, 2 Swift, 4 Swallow, fem Mandarin with one duckling o Darlands Lake, 1 Common Gull (John Colmans). *Wanstead Flats: Singing Willow Warbler (+2 others), 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Tufted Duck with 7 chicks (Alex), f Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10+ Swift, 4 House Martin, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy) *Wanstead Park: Spotted Flycatcher, Nuthatch, Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Sparrowhawk with 2 juv birds, Kestrel, Little Egret, Grey Heron, Common Tern, 5 Sand Martin, 3 Great-crested Grebe (Nick Croft) Common Sandpiper, Heronry (Dan Hennessy) Friday: 2 Crossbill over garden (J Lethbridge) 'Wednesday 1st August 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpiper, 8 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, c130 Swifts (Brent Birders). *Canons Farm: Oystercatcher flew NE and Sedge Warbler near farmhouse (both 1st site records), fem Peregrine (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Whimbrel, 3 Greenshank, 18 Yellow-legged Gull, 6 Oystercatcher, 11 Common Sandpiper, Little Owl, Peregrine, 2 Corn Bunting, 22 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Dalston: Swifts still around (Jon Agar). *East India Dock Basin: 15+ Swifts SW at 12:45, 1 Sand Martin, just 1 Tufted Duck, House Sparrow over East India DLR station this morning (John Archer). *Ewell Village (Bourne Hall): 1 Cormorant, 8 Black-headed Gull (Neil Batten). p.s. persons unknown appear to be dumping ornamental fish into the Hogsmill between Bourne Hall and the Lower Mill. Species include Koi, Common and Mirror Carp, Chub, and most bizarrely a small Sturgeon. There is also a Red-eared Terrapin at the Lower Mill. This is a widespread problem, We had Lavender Pond local nature reserve drained and the fish were removed. A local came over and boasted that him and his mates were going to restock the pond so that they could continue to fish there. Sure enough, the next day another local was seen tipping a bucket of fish in to the pond (Conrad Ellam) '' *Gallions Reach retail park, Beckton: 3 Peregrines over together (Lol Bodini). *Me Cemeteryargravin: Hobby over east at 5pm (M Bournat) *Marylebone (Balcombe Street): 2 House Martins in flight and only saw 1 nest in brief visit to the area (Michael Mac). *North Finchley: c9 Swifts this am (John Colmans). *Osterley Park: 8 Swifts, 8 Egyptian Geese (inc 3 juv), Pochard, Common Tern, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Mandarin, Little Owl. 44 species in total (M Bournat) *Thorney CP: Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 2 Common Terns, Jay, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Swallows, Song Thrush, 2 Collared Doves, 2 Dunnocks, Greenfinch, 2 Swifts, Herring Gull.(Sue Giddens) *Tyttenhanger GP: 3 Green Sandpiper (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Whimbrel south over Lockwood Reservoir calling (KJMcmanus). *West Thurrock Marshes: 14 Common Terns up river, 11 Oystercatchers, Little Egret and 8 Swifts (Dave Morrison). *Woolwich (Royal Victoria Gardens): 1 Common Gull (Ben Green) 'Archived News' '''LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005' {C}﻿﻿ Link title. *